


The Next Step

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Relationship Talk, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Trigger Warnings for Dub Con, bdsm scene gone wrong, bit of Violence, it's all great, not between malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “This was because what happened the other night? Or was it because it was me?”"Doesn’t that mean the same?”“No. Would you have felt the same way if it had been someone else instead of me that night?”“I don’t know.”“You do. Tell me.”...Magnus finds himself in trouble in front of Alec. Again. But it ultimately gets him what he wants.(The smut is here.)





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> Welcome to the second part of this series. The smut is finally here. Yay!
> 
> This will be of two chapters (both of them have smut hehehe. I deserve cookies for this)  
> I had to give a short break but not so much as to post as a new part. I will post the second chapter in this by tomorrow. Not more than 24 hours, I promise. I am just too excited for y'all to read it!
> 
> Warnings: There is a short scene of dub con. Might be triggering. Also teeny bit of violence. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like the sex scenes. It's been a while since I wrote it. Not since my first series. I have tried amping it up a little. It's still light. But it will grown intense in the later parts.
> 
> Enjoyyy!

Magnus sprang from his couch as soon as he heard the familiar tone of his phone ring. It wasn’t that far away considering he had been glancing at it every ten minutes. He had conveniently decided not to think about his erratic behavior.

He picked up his flashing phone and slumped sideways as he saw the name. It wasn’t what he wanted. Again. He wondered if he should just throw the phone away and sulk but decided his life was too precious at the moment.

“Cat.” He said as soon as he picked up. “Lovely hearing from you.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Catarina’s voice said from the other side. “What the hell are you up to now, Magnus?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked nonchalantly.

“Don’t shit me.” Cat said in her no nonsense voice. “I have told you a million times before _, stop_ your insane crusade _._ When will you ever listen to me?”

“What is it with everyone thinking I am too stupid to handle myself?” Magnus said frustratingly.

“I don’t know who’s been telling that to you but you know I don’t mean it like that.” Cat said, a little softly. “I trust you to be the best damn cop there is but when it comes to drawing a line between doing your job and killing yourself, I can’t. Because I know you.”

“I am not going to get myself killed.”

“If you go after this sick bastard with no backup and no plan, then yes you will.” Cat said. “I know you have dealt with him before but this time you don’t have the force with you.”

“The force was not exactly a help either.” Magnus said dryly. “More times than not, it held me back from doing what was really needed.”

“For good reasons!” Cat argued. Her voice softened. “Magnus…I know this is because of what happened but-“

“Don’t.” Magnus cut in sharply. “It’s my responsibility to stop him. That’s all.”

“I just wish you would stop blaming and hurting yourself like this.”

 _I deserve it_ , Magnus thought but didn’t say out loud. They had already had this discussion multiple times before. It was not going to change anything for Magnus.

 “I am going to be fine, Cat. Don’t worry about me.” Magnus reassured instead. “I know what I am doing.”

 “You are a good man, Magnus.” Cat said softly. “I just want you to be okay.”

“I am okay.” Magnus said steadily. “I have you, right?”

“Always.” Cat promised. “Even when you act like an idiot.”

Magnus chuckled. “Only to tease you.”

“Keep checking in, will you?” Cat said in a resigned tone. “I don’t need any more grey hairs.”

“I will.” Magnus promised. “I’ll see you soon, Cat. Bye.” He hung up.

 Magnus dropped his phone and leaned back against his couch. The afternoon light was streaming in through the windows, bathing his apartment in brightness. Yet it wasn’t enough to purge the darkness in his mind. He wanted to close his eyes and let sleep take him away but he was afraid to see those images. He was afraid to hear those sounds.

He rarely lied to his best friend but there were times where he had to. She was the only one who knew what went down that day. And she didn’t blame him like the good friend she was. But Magnus did. He could never forgive himself and whatever he did was not going to fill that hole in his heart.

Catching Jonathan was the only thing that would come close to making things right. And he was going to do it. No matter what.

Even if it meant he had to give all of himself for it.

* * *

 

Magnus told himself he was doing this purely for his mission. There was no ulterior motive other than getting to know about a person of interest in a case.

Which roughly translated to stalking a gorgeous man who he couldn’t get out of his head. Magnus sighed as he glanced at the picture on his laptop screen again. Alec Lightwood looked like he could conquer the world with that confident smile and his power posture as he stood in front of hundreds of people, talking his way. His voice that commanded with such ease and strength.

His little research hadn’t yielded more than what he had already found before he had met him. He was the heir to the Lightwood Incorporation, a multi conglomerate that was one of the biggest companies in the country. He was yet to get the proper reins, his father Robert Lightwood was still the proud capable owner of the company. But turns out, he wasn’t interested in the takeover either. He had his own line of business under the company and a number of clubs under his name. It looked like he was happy with what little he had. At least compared to his sister who was the CEO of the company and the soon to be owner in her father’s place.

In all of his research, he hadn’t been able to find much of what had happened ten years ago. When Jonathan and his father had been in the picture. Magnus had been surprised to hear as much about it as he had from Alec. But there were so many things left unsaid. Magnus would be the biggest hypocrite if he thought that Alec should have been more upfront about his past.

Magnus sighed as he switched off the laptop and kept it aside. As if he didn’t have enough unanswered questions, more had to come his way. Getting Alec’s story had been very helpful. He knew more about Jonathan’s past and he could better understand his weaknesses. He just wished he could stop thinking about _Alec_ now.

He had tried to get the man out of his head all day but hadn’t succeeded much. Every time he let his mind drift, it came back to that night and everything that had happened. It seemed like something that had happened long ago and not just two days ago. The details were still fresh and try as he might he couldn’t get rid of the feel of his piercing gaze on him. Or the feel of his slight touch or the sound of his deep voice.

Magnus hadn’t felt this feeling of turmoil over someone for a long time now. He had had his flings and relationships over the years but they had never gone beyond the importance of his work. He was no saint. But he had never really looked for a life partner either.

And now he was feeling all kinds of things for a man he hadn’t known more than a day. Who at first glance definitely didn’t seem his type and seemed to have as many secrets as he himself did.

Magnus definitely should not be pursuing any of what he was feeling. And besides, he reasoned himself, he was going to be working on a fatal mission himself and he had no time or patience to get involved in something like this. It was already complicated enough without adding his personal feelings in it. He was a grown man and he can damn well handle his own feelings. It was most likely a fluke anyway. He just needed to let off some steam.

Magnus looked at the time. It was still early to find someone willing to have a quick round with him. But Magnus had done this a few times and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

* * *

 

Getting pinned under a big muscular man was part of what he had wanted. But doing it in a private room of a BDSM club he’s never been to, was not _exactly_ a part of it. It’s not that he hadn’t done that before. He had his experiences, some of them too good to be true and some of them downright disastrous.

This one was slowly turning to be the later one.

Magnus had meant to walk to one of his usual places but something had stopped him and made him turn towards this place which he had only heard about. Maybe it was the surreal experience he had the other night with Alec. Only the thought of it was enough to make his head spin and desire for something beyond his taking. If he had to quench that kind of thirst, he had to do this kind of thing.

The only problem was that he hadn’t exactly planned this through.

Magnus squirmed against his binds but there was no give to them. It held firm against the bedposts. At least his legs were free but he couldn’t do much except move them around a little. He sighed in annoyance as the man who was currently breathily heavily over him licked messily at his bare neck. It tickled slightly but did nothing more.

“Are you really going to tear my shirt open?” Magnus asked. “I mean, it’s a hot gesture I guess but I don’t have a spare.”

The man leaned back a little and looked at him. His eyes were a wrong shade of brown and his hair was too short. He was already sweating and looked blissful where Magnus was not even close to being any of that.

“You can just walk around shirtless.” He said, his voice breathless. “You look glorious.”

“Thanks. That’s…sweet of you.” Magnus said, trying to sound more grateful than he actually did. Damn it. What the hell was wrong with him? Any other time, this would have been really good for him. But now, he couldn’t feel anything but frustration at the fact that the man hovering above him was not tall or lean enough.

“Mmm.” The man moaned as he once again attacked his neck. He pressed down on him and Magnus felt his length poking him, hard and ready. The thought of lying tied down and taking that in him disturbed him now. There have been times when he had to pretend to enjoy himself but he couldn’t do it now. It was too suffocating under him and he felt strangely helpless with his hands tied firmly.

“Listen…” he said softly, trying to gain his attention from slobbering all over his neck. What was his name again? Brad? Brett?

“Mmm. You smell amazing.” He murmured against him.

Magnus twisted his face at that. “Brad. Stop.”

“Gonna make you feel good.” He continued, moving his hands down his side. “Just relax.”

“Yeah. I can’t actually.” Magnus said a little loudly. He started squirming. “I want to stop.”

The man seemed to take this as a sign of some approval because he just pressed down further and bit him on the neck.

“Ow!” Magnus jerked in surprise. That came out of nowhere and it stung. “God stop! Pineapple!” he said his safe word out loud.

“Huh?” The man fortunately stopped and looked up at him.

“Pineapple. Stop and untie me _now_.” Magnus said firmly.

“But it’s going good, isn’t it?” He said, breathing hard. He rolled his hips, pressing his hard cock on him. Magnus squirmed to get away. “Trust me. This is going to feel good.”

“I don’t trust you. _Stop_.” Magnus bit out.

“Just wait and feel.”  He said and swooped down to kiss him full on the lips.

Magnus’ eyes widened and he tried to turn his face away but his weight on him was too strong. He was a solid mass of muscle and however skilled Magnus was, he was at a disadvantage position. The ropes burned against his skin as he struggled against them and there might have been some slack but it would take too much time to get out of them.

And Magnus had lost his patience.

He brought his knee up and slammed it above him. There was a loud noise against his ears and it disoriented him for a moment. He felt the weight move from over him.

“Fuck! What the fuck!”

Magnus tried to sit up a little with the help of his free legs as he saw Brad doubled over the bed.

“Untie me.” Magnus ordered firmly.

“Why the fuck did you do that?”

Magnus couldn’t have anticipated what happened next. All he remembered was blinding pain followed by disorientation. The slap was so hard that he saw literal stars for a moment and the force of it made him slump awkwardly to one side. He definitely hadn’t seen that coming.

Over years of practice and experience, Magnus made to defend himself by bringing his hands up but groaned frustratingly as he realized his predicament again. He was so screwed. He never should have gotten into this mess.

“You will pay for that, bastard.” Brad was seething with rage in front of him.

“You are making a mistake.” Magnus said slowly, keeping his eyes on him. “Stop this and get me out of here.”

“I was making you feel good, you ungrateful little-

“Oh shut up.” Magnus snapped. “You did nothing but slobber all over me. I seriously worry for you if that’s what you think was _good_.”

Magnus internally cursed himself as he saw Brad’s eyes darken with more anger. He really needed to watch his mouth, especially when he was fucking tied up and not getting out of them anytime soon. But he was not helpless. He will never let himself be.

So he had to do the only thing he could do and which he despised the most.

“Help!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. “Somebody help me!”

Brad slammed into him and all breath went out of him. He brought his legs up and tried to push him off but he was just too heavy and was currently on a warpath.

“You fucking bastard-“he yelled loudly but was cut off from a heavy hand held tightly against his mouth. He bit down hard on his hand and was rewarded with a pained yell. Brad sprung backwards and glared murderously at him.

“You…” Brad heaved angrily. “I am going to-“

A loud sound interrupted from behind him and a moment later the door crashed inside. Magnus immediately looked over Brad’s shoulder, his heart beating fast in his chest. Thank god, someone had listened to him. But before he could heave a sigh of relief, his breath choked up at the sight of his savior.

He had imagined him so many times in his head for the past few minutes, he thought for a moment that his brain had conjured him up. Because how was this possible?

But it somehow was.

Alexander was standing in the now broken doorway, his familiar piercing eyes roaming around the room quickly before landing on him. Magnus was sure he made quite a sight. He was frozen as the gaze swept over him and then focused at a point on his face. His eyes darkened and something cold passed over his face as he turned his gaze towards a bewildered Brad standing half naked at his side.

“You-What are you-“Brad started but he didn’t have a chance to say anything else. He was upright one second and the next he was on the ground, groaning out in pain. Magnus didn’t know how Alec had moved so fast and quick. He could wonder about that later though. Currently, he was pulling up Brad like he didn’t weigh like a sack of potatoes and shooting fiery glares at him. A red mark was already blossoming on his face from where Alec had apparently punched him.

Magnus winced harshly as Alec landed another punch on his face and he spied a little red as Brad went down. It was enough to pull him out of his shock.

“Jesus. Alec!” He yelled loudly. “Stop!”

No one seemed to be hearing him tonight, he thought frustratingly as Alec completely ignored him and continued to pummel the other man. Brad was squirming and trying to get away but it was no match to Alec’s strength as he firmly held on to him. This was getting way out of hand.

He was about to yell again when his gaze was caught by someone entering the room. Two huge men stepped in and immediately walked towards the ensuing fight. One of them grabbed Alec and the other tried to step between them.

“Alexander stop.” Magnus said to him. He struggled against his binds. “Please get me out of here.”

This time, he heard him and he turned to face him. Magnus gulped at the anger still reflecting in his eyes. He never wanted that directed towards him.

“Get him to Mike.” Alec ordered the two bouncers without taking his gaze away from Magnus. “Now.”

The two silently nodded and carried the now slumped Brad between them. Magnus finally heaved a breath of relief as saw him leave the room. His heart was threatening to burst of his chest. It all seemed like a bad dream.

He looked at Alec who had moved towards him and was now unbinding the ropes from his wrists. He couldn’t wait to get out of them. Once his one hand was free, he quickly removed the rope from his other hand and rubbed the scarred marks on them. It stung like hell but it felt good to have them free.

“That crazy son of a bitch.” Magnus cursed, clenching his eyes shut. His head was starting to pound with his hammering heartbeat now.

“Are you hurt?”

Alec’s voice was eerily quiet. Magnus gently rubbed at his sore cheek as he opened his eyes to look at him. “No. I am fine.”

“We are getting out of here.” He continued firmly. “Now.”

Magnus didn’t know what else he was supposed to do so he silently followed Alec out the door. His legs felt like jelly and his brain was still trying to catch up with everything. He focused on Alec who was walking stiffly in front of him. He took him through a short passage which lay deserted and silent. In no time, they were walking out of the club. Magnus inhaled the fresh night air gratefully. It had been too suffocating in there. He didn’t even wanted to think about it.

He saw Alec walk towards a car parked in the shadows away from everyone.

“Alec?” he asked slowly.

“Get in the car.” Alec said shortly, not even looking at him.

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked warily.

“Away from this place.” Alec replied tightly. “Or do you want to stay here and make another bad choice?”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek as anger spurred in him. “Fine.” He said instead and stomped to his car. He definitely shouldn’t be doing this but he was hurt and frustrated and angry. And getting away from this awful place seemed like a good idea. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Getting away from the club was definitely a good idea. But getting away in a car with Alec wasn’t really turning out to be one.

It would have been a normal ride if not the tense thickness in the car that mostly came from Alec who was coiled up tight like a wire in his seat. There were most definitely going to be dents on the steering wheel from where he was gripping them tightly. Magnus had occasionally glanced over at his face only to find a stony expression on it. Besides all of this, he hadn’t said a single word the entire time.

It was slowly driving Magnus nuts. He felt like he was walking on the edge of a precipice. He had to say or do something before he started to pull his own hair out.

“Alexander?” He said, turning to look at him.

There was no change in his expression neither a response.

Magnus took a breath. “Thank you.” He said, biting his lip. “For...what you did back there. I did not think it would get so out of control. I should have been more careful.”

“Oh, you realize that, do you?” Alec finally spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Magnus curled his fingers. “It wasn’t my fault.” He said defensively. “I did not _tell_ him to force himself on me.”

Alec snapped his head around at him. “Did you tell him exactly what to do to you then? Did you set limits? Try to understand if he was a responsible dominant _and_ a man?” he asked, his voice hard. “Or did you just jump in with the first person you saw?”

“I knew what I was doing.” Magnus argued angrily. “It was not my first time.”

“It’s always a first time when it comes to submitting yourself to a complete stranger.” Alec said. “If you had just stopped to inquire about that bastard, you would have understood that he’s just a rookie and not a part of the club. He took _advantage_ of your callousness.”

“What?” Magnus asked dumbly. Why hadn’t he known this? “But I asked him…and he seemed...you know.”

“I thought cops had a sense to see through people.” Alec huffed harshly. “Or at the very least using their _brains._ How desperate were you to not see any of that and just jump into bed with him?”

It hurt more than the slap he had gotten. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop the car.” He bit out.

“What?”

“ _Stop the car._ ”

Magnus was out of the car before it had completely screeched to a stop. His feet hit grass and he blindly started walking in a direction. He heard his name being called loudly but he didn’t stop or look behind.

A hand closed around his arm and jerked him around harshly. He came face to face to Alec’s tight face.

“What the hell are you doing?” He said angrily.

Magnus jerked his hand away from him. “Get away from me.”

“You are not going anywhere.” Alec said, stepping closer.

“Leave me alone!”

“No.”

“Why the hell do you care?” Magnus yelled, looking right into his stormy eyes. “If I am that stupid and useless, then you should just stay the fuck away from me. You shouldn’t even have saved me back there. If you hadn’t, then maybe I would have learned my goddamn lesson.”

Alec gripped his shoulders tightly. “Don’t fucking say that.”

Magnus glared at him. “I didn’t need you to save me.”

“Well, _I_ needed to.” Alec snapped.

“Then, I am sorry you had to waste your time on something so stupid.” Magnus said, pushing away from him. “It was all your goddamn fault anyway.” He continued harshly.

“How is any of that my fault?”

Magnus turned away from him. “Just forget it. Leave me alone.”

“How was it my fault, Magnus?” Alec repeated, an edge in his voice. “Don’t walk away from me.”

Magnus bunched his fists tightly. “You are an asshole.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. And I am not letting you leave until you tell me.”

Magnus spun around. “Because I was trying to get _you_ out of my head!” he exploded. “After everything that happened that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and especially _you_! I couldn’t come to you so I had to do something about it before I went fucking crazy. But look how spectacularly that went. I wouldn’t even have been in that place if not for you!”

Silence ensued as Magnus ended. There was only the sound of his heavy breathing as he looked straight at Alec. Who was staring silently back at him. His face was his usual blank expression but his eyes were shifting with something deep and unfamiliar. Something about it made Magnus’s already pounding heart beat faster.

“This was because what happened the other night?” Alec finally asked quietly. He took a step closer to Magnus. “Or was it because it was me?”

Magnus blinked. “What? Doesn’t that mean the same?”

“No.” Alec shook his head. “Would you have felt the same way if it had been someone else instead of me that night?”

Magnus swallowed hard. “I don’t know.”

“You do.” Alec took another step as he came to stand directly in front of him. “Tell me.”

Magnus curled his fingers and looked up straight in his intense eyes. “I already told you. It was _you_ I couldn’t get out of my head.” He could feel his heat from how close they were standing.

“Why couldn’t you come to me then?” Alec’s voice was a whisper now.

Magnus’ heart gave a lurch. “I…I didn’t know if you felt the same.” He paused and licked his lips. “Do you?”

Alec gazed steadily at him, his eyes shining with something deep. “Yes.”

Time stopped around Magnus as he heard the clear word and saw the accompanying confirmation in his gaze. He stopped thinking and he was frozen to the spot, standing only inches away from Alec. There was something tight in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

He didn’t know who moved first but in the next moment they had closed the remaining gap between them and were kissing each other.

The first touch of his lips on Magnus’ was electric. He couldn’t have anticipated the surge of want and pleasure that shuddered through him at the single touch. He lost all thoughts and couldn’t do anything but feel the myriad of emotions igniting in him as they kissed passionately. His hands were somehow gripping the short ends of Alec’s hair while his own body was pulled tightly to his strong hard chest.

He was feeling so good, he didn’t want to stop. He _never_ wanted to stop.

A pained gasp unwittingly came out of him as something pressed hard at his bruised cheek. It lasted only for half a second but it was enough to end the kiss. Magnus gripped half-heartedly at Alec as he tried to lean away.

“Shit. I am sorry.” Alec said roughly. “Are you okay?”

“I am okay. It’s nothing.” Magnus said quickly and tried to pull him close. “Just-damnit don’t stop.”

“Wait. Magnus.” Alec said, gripping his fumbling hands. “Wait.’

“Seriously? Now you want to wait?” Magnus argued breathlessly.

“I just…” Alec said, fingers unconsciously rubbing at his wrists. “You are hurt. And after what happened tonight…”

Magnus shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. “It’s just a bruise. I have had worse. And this..” He pressed closer to Alec, bringing their faces closer. “is exactly what I need to get over what happened.”

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, his voice getting heavy. “I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Then don’t.” Magnus whispered roughly.

Alec pressed a gently hand on his neck and looked him straight in the eye. “Tell me what you really want.” He ordered softly.

Magnus shivered. “I…”

“Tell me.”

“I want it all. I want _you_.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, leaning back.

“Yes.” Magnus replied clearly. “I am sure.”

* * *

 

Somehow, they ended up in Alec’s apartment. He realized that it was where Alec had been taking him to. Even if Magnus hadn’t made him stop the car and have the blowout, he was pretty sure they had still end up falling in his huge bed. Magnus might have had some arguments ready in his head, but the way he was feeling they had immediately died down. Nothing mattered at the moment than having that strong body hovering above him, eyes shining with desire and something else in the slight dark.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, bringing him down to him.

Alec readily came and pressed his lips to his own. The second kiss was more nerve wracking than the first. It set his entire body buzzing with excitement and pleasure. He moaned as Alec pressed down his delicious body on him.

“Magnus…lis-listen.” Alec breathed out, breaking the kiss.

Magnus made a frustrated sound. “What now?”

“You need to tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, okay?” Alec said, his voice serious. “I don’t want to in any way bring up what happened tonight at the club.”

Magnus looked at his passionate yet earnest gaze and felt his heart flutter. “Alexander…actually I wanted…I mean.” He bit his lip, trying to find the right words.

Alec pressed a gentle hand to the side of his face. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“That night…when I walked in on you and _that_.” Magnus fumbled and then cursed internally. He was making this harder than it was. He took a breath and said clearly. “I want you to control me. Like that night when you controlled me even when I didn’t know your face. I have wanted that since then.”

Alec gazed steadily at his face, something passing over his face. “I want that too.” He said softly. “But not tonight.”

“What? Why?” Magnus asked, breathing hard.

“Not when you already have someone else’s marks on your skin. Not when all I do will just remind you of that awful feeling.” Alec said.

Magnus surged up and gently kissed him on his already swollen lips. “When you kissed me, you removed his filthy mark from my lips. I don’t feel his lips. I only feel yours.” He leaned back and gripped his hand that was at his bruised cheek. “I don’t feel the pain here. Only your gentle touch. Alexander…all that you’ll do will heal and soothe me. I _want_ you to completely remove him from my skin and my mind. That is the only way I’ll be okay. Can you do that?”

In answer, Alec bent down and pressed his lips over his bruised cheek in a soft kiss. Magnus clenched his eyes shut as a new overpowering feeling rushed through his entire body and focused at the point where his lips met his skin. It made his head spin and his heart leap with an unfamiliar emotion.

“Will you obey my every order?” Alec whispered directly in his ear. Magnus jerked in surprise before he understood the question. His body shuddered in response.

“Yes.” He breathed out.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I want this.”

Alec leaned back and gazed down at him. “Do you know the traffic light system?”

Magnus took a moment before he nodded. “Green for okay…ye-yellow for slow down and red for stop.”

Alec looked a bit satisfied. “And you will use them accordingly?”

“Yes.”

“I want to be able to know how you are _really_ feeling, okay? Any point if it gets overwhelming, you _tell_ me.” Alec pressed firmly. “Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Magnus said, biting his lip. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest with anticipation now.

Alec gripped both of his hands in his and moved them away on either side of him. This brought his face closer to his and Magnus resisted the urge to kiss him.

“Grip the sheets.” Alec said. “I am not going to tie you up with anything.” He caressed the slight marks around his wrists.

“You can. It’s okay.” Magnus whispered.

“Trust me, not tonight.” Alec shook his head. “Besides, it’s more fun if you are not actually tied up.”

Magnus raised a puzzled brow. Alec smirked. “You’ll see.” He whispered. “Now, hold tight.”

Magnus tried to bunch up as much as he could hold. He was now in the same position he was in just some time ago. But this time he had everything he had wanted then. And no accompanying fear or disgust. Just nervous excitement and building desire.

Alec kissed him slowly, his body a reassuring weight over him. It felt like they had been kissing each other for a long time now with the way they fit so perfectly. This was more slow and soft than the other ones. Magnus couldn’t do much other than let him lead and explore. Slowly, his lips moved away and down towards his neck.

Magnus arched his neck and bared his skin without any thought. His breath left him in a rush as lips clamped down tight on his sensitive skin. He sucked and bit and kissed that one spot until Magnus was completely sure there was going to be a big mark the next day. With a start he realized that, that was the spot where Brad had sucked a hickey too.

Alec placed a soothing kiss on his now burning spot and looked up at him. “That mark’s gone.” He said roughly. His eyes were heavy with desire. “How you feeling?”

“Green.” Magnus said, his face twisting in an involuntary smile.

Alec’s face reflected his own and that definitely did something to his heart. “Okay. Good.”

“Although, if that’s the pace you are going to go with, I am going to come long before any clothes are on the floor.” Magnus said, breathing hard.

Alec smirked. “Who said you are going to come until I say so? And I am definitely waiting till all the clothes are on the floor.”

Magnus groaned. He was already feeling the tendrils of desire creeping down in his body. “You are going to kill me.”

“In the best way possible.” Alec promised. “Now try and keep those hands where they are.” He started to unbutton his t-shirt. “The fun’s just starting.”

Magnus shivered as his chest was exposed to the cold and more importantly Alec’s smoldering gaze.  The look in his eyes could be only termed as hunger as he razed it down his naked chest. Magnus waited with his breath caught for him to swoop down and claim it. But instead his hands moved down and started working on his jeans. He expertly unzipped it and pulled it down and off his legs. It went flying somewhere towards the right. Magnus could care less, not when he was pinned to the bed with his heated look.

“Oh…god!” Magnus moaned suddenly as he felt Alec palm his hard cock through his thin boxers. It sent an electric jolt through him and he almost lost his grip on the sheets. Still, it wasn’t even close to being enough. “Alexander…”

“Shh.” Alec murmured. He closed his hands around his waist and slowly moved them up. Bending down, he pressed a chaste kiss in the middle of his naked chest and breathed him in.

Magnus’ chest heaved as he tried to take in enough breaths. “St-stop teasing.” He bit out.

“Close your eyes.” Alec ordered instead.

“Wh-what?” Magnus asked, trying to look down at him.

“Close your eyes.” He repeated. “And don’t open them until I tell you to. Don’t even peek a little. I’ll know if you do.”

Magnus screwed his eyes shut. His entire body was tingling with desire and anticipation. He tried to understand what was happening in the dark. But it still took him by complete surprise when lips closed over his right nipple and rough fingers tweaked the other one.

“Alec..oh _god_.” Magnus moaned loudly. He inhaled sharply at the exquisite feel of his nipples being pinched and bit at the same time. He arched up into him, his grip tightening on his sides.

Alec deliciously rolled and licked at his nipples, keeping a pace fast enough to make Magnus’ head spin and his cock harden painfully in his shorts. He abruptly paused for too long a second and then he was back to devouring his other nipple with his mouth while his fingers pinched and rolled the other one.

“Oh Alec…Alec!” Magnus pressed his head hard behind him as his breathing grew hard. God, if he went on like this, he would come. He didn’t even think about how he wasn’t even completely naked yet.

All of a sudden, Alec bit down on the nipple he had been licking. Magnus’ eyes rolled in his head as a current of sharp pain shot through him quickly dissolving into dizzying pleasure.

“Fuck.” Magnus’ voice was a whisper amid heavy breaths. His hands had dislodged from his grip on the sheets but lay curling at his sides. “ _Alec_.”

“I am guessing you liked that.” Alec said, his voice hoarse and heavy. “Color?”

“Oh god…you really are killing me.” Magnus said, wanting desperately to open his eyes as he tried to look somewhere in front of him.

“What color, Magnus?” Alec asked sternly. “Are you okay?”

“Green.” Magnus said. “I am okay. More than.”

“Is keeping your eyes closed too much?” Alec asked. “You can open them if you want.”

Magnus felt a light touch caressing near his eyes. He arched into it as he thought about it. He desperately wanted to look at Alec’s face and his desire laden eyes. But being in the dark like this made it much more intense and aware of his body. He knew Alec made him do it for a reason and he was just giving him a way out considering what had happened earlier that night.

“It’s kind of too much.” He said. “But too much is perfect right now.”

Magnus felt a soft kiss on his lips and moaned happily.

“Did I tell you that you are amazing?” Alec murmured against his lips. “You are making this more torturous for me than you.”

Magnus smiled as his heart jumped at the words. “I find that hard to believe. But I’ll take the compliment.”

“You okay to go again? Color?” Alec asked, leaning back.

“Yes please.” Magnus shifted a little. “Green.”

“Hold on to the sheets again.” He ordered.

Magnus did it, this time trying to gather more in his hand. He had a feeling he would need it. He tried to relax back in the soft bed, but his body was too sensitive and strung up. The little pause hadn’t done anything but just made him more aroused. He jerked a little as hands pressed down on his now sore nipples and slowly smoothed his abdomen. His stomach quivered with the movement as he tried to hold himself still.

Alec’s hands paused at the waistband of his boxers, the only material left on his otherwise naked body. Magnus rose a little so that Alec could remove the boxers down his legs. His hard cock immediately sprung free and stood straight. His face unexpectedly warmed as he imagined what he would see if his eyes were open. He was proud of his length and he had never shied away. But as he lay completely naked in front of Alec, he couldn’t help but hold his breath as silence reigned.

His heart jumped as felt the weight disappear from the bed. He lifted his head and resisted the urge to open his eyes. What had happened? Did he do something wrong? He was about to voice his thoughts when he registered the sounds. A ruffling and something lightly dropping to the floor. The sound of a belt being removed and a zip being undone. Something else hitting the floor.

Magnus sucked in a breath as he realized what was happening. Alec was _finally_ removing his clothes. God, he had waited for that for so long. He had already gotten a glimpse of his naked back that first night. But that was nothing than what he would see now. All of him.

And he had his eyes closed.

Fuck.

“Alexander…” He squirmed. “I want to see you.”

“Not yet.” Alec said, a little farther away.

“Not fair.” Magnus grumbled.

There was a chuckle followed with the dip in the bed. Magnus felt him bend over him again. His hands itched like hell to feel the naked skin above him.

“I never said this would be fair.” Alec quipped before he quickly pressed down on him.

Magnus jolted as their cocks rubbed together for just a moment. “ _Alec_.” He bit out with a groan. He moved his hips to get that contact again.

“Uh-huh.” Alec said sternly. “Stay still.”

Magnus tightened his grip and pushed his head back into the bed in frustration. “ _Please_. Can’t wait.”

Alec placed his hands under his knees, bent them and slowly stretched them apart. Magnus’ breath hitched at the exposed vulnerable position he was in now. He shuddered at the waft of cool air blown on his hard cock. He waited with baited breathe but he fortunately didn’t have to for long.

Alec’s wet mouth closed over his cock and Magnus’ world spun out of control. He arched into the glorious heat of his mouth and moaned in pleasure. It overwhelmed him with just one touch, right where he wanted.

Magnus banged his head and panted as Alec moved down and down until he had all of him in his mouth. It had never felt like this. Alec paused for only a moment before rapidly setting a pace of going up and down. It was too fast too soon but Magnus couldn’t imagine having it any other way.

“Oh Alec...” He moaned as his blood roared through his body to his cock. “Alexander…”

All he could do was chant his name as he tried to hold on to the sheets and keep his eyes closed. It was getting increasingly hard to make sense of anything except the rapid movement over his dripping cock.

“Ah!” He jerked, surprised at the sudden feel of a finger probing his hole. “ _Fuck_.”

Alec stopped and removed his mouth from his cock with a pop. “Color?” he asked hoarsely.

Magnus managed to speak through heaving breaths. “Gr-green,” he moaned as the finger kept circling around his sensitive hole. “Please…”

“What do you want?” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“I-I…” Magnus swallowed hard.

Alec bit down hard at a spot on his inner thigh and made him yelp as the familiar mixture of pain and pleasure filled him. “What do you want me to do, Magnus?”

Magnus licked his lips. “Fuck me.” He said, lifting his head to where he thought Alec was. “I want you to fuck me.”

This time there was a hitched breath from Alec and his finger paused for a moment from where it had been teasing his hole. Magnus internally smiled and cursed to not being able to see his face. With that thought he continued, “And I want to look at you as you do it.”

The bed shifted and dipped and Magnus felt his presence hovering above his face again. He kept his knees spread, feeling his cock rub slightly against Alec’s. Before he could do something about it, Alec said,

“As you wish. Open your eyes.”

Magnus quickly obeyed but it took him a few blinks before he could completely open them. Alec’s brown eyes which were focused on him was the first thing he saw. They were alight with desire and something deep hidden in the depths. His hair was messed up and curling around his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly.

“Yes.” Magnus said honestly. “Are you?”

There was a brief surprise in his gaze at his question. “More than.” He replied with a smile. “Now keep your eyes on me as I grant you your other wish.” He continued huskily.

Magnus could only nod at that. He watched as Alec bend down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Then down on his neck, trailing a path down his chest until he reached his crotch and his dripping cock. He moved his hand towards the far side of the bed and picked up a bottle of lube.

The first touch of his lube covered finger had Magnus arching up from the bed again. This time he probed and circled once before entering completely. It burned a little but the pleasure overtook the slight pain. He moved it in and out a couple of times before crooking it at just the right position.

“God. Alec.” Magnus moaned. He felt his knees loosen and come together at his lost strength.

Alec pushed them apart again. “Use your hands and keep them open. You won’t be able to hold on to the sheets anyway.” He ordered, a little smugly.

Magnus groaned but followed his instruction. Being in a position like that, holding himself open for Alec did something to him. It was so intense, so _intimate_. At least, this was a little more solid than the sheets he had been holding on to.

Alec inserted a second finger covered with cold lube and started to stretch him open. He set a rapid pace but slow enough for his body to get used to the intrusion. He scissored and crooked his fingers but nowhere near where Magnus wanted them. He needed it deep near his bundle of nerves. He needed something bigger than those long thin fingers.

At that thought, Magnus suddenly realized that he hadn’t set his eyes on Alec’s cock yet. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything except what he was doing to him. He lifted his head higher, it was difficult with the position he was in but he managed to crane his neck and look down. He was only met with Alec’s focused face though. He was crouching low and his head was bent down, interrupting his view from going further. Alec’s eyes met his and a slow smirk appeared on his face as if he knew what he was thinking.

By now, he had three fingers inside him, stretching him open. It burned and scraped against his sensitive walls but the feeling that shot through him at every movement had Magnus gasping for breath. His stomach was tightening with coils of desire now. He was close.

“Alexander…” He panted. “Now…please.”

Alec crooked his fingers one more time, making him jerk in the bed and then removed them completely. Magnus groaned at the sudden emptiness. Chest heaving, he looked up as Alec straightened over him.

Magnus finally laid his eyes upon his rock hard length, curved at just the right angle towards his stomach. His mouth went dry and his heart stuttered. He might have looked a little silly with his mouth parted, gazing with hooded eyes at the huge sight in front of him.

“Magnus.” Alec said his name, snapping his gaze up at his face. “Is this okay?”

Magnus swallowed hard. “Are you kidding me? That’s more than okay.” He said breathlessly.

Alec let out a chuckle as he leaned down towards him. “God, you are amazing.” He said, equally breathless. “And do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this? Lying all stretched out and ready.”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he heard the reverent words. His throat clogged up with something other than mere desire. He gazed at the genuine emotion in Alec’s eyes and said, “Only for you.”

He reached up to meet Alec halfway as their lips crashed together. It was passionate and deep and so different than the others. He was so gone in the kiss that he didn’t realized when Alec lined up his cock at his slicked up entrance. Magnus jerked in surprise when he started to push in slowly.

“Ssh. Easy.” Alec murmured against his lips.

Magnus’ breath caught as he felt the hard length push slowly inside of him. Even that little bit was overwhelming.

“Breathe…” Alec ordered softly, caressing a hand down his neck. “Breathe through it, Magnus.”

Magnus heeded his order and let out his held breath in a whoosh. He gazed at Alec and gripped at the strength he found there. “Alexander…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Alec asked, cupping his cheek. “Just say the word.”

“No. _No_.” Magnus bit out roughly. “Don’t st-stop please.” He took in another breath and let it out slowly. He felt Alec slide inside further and he let out a pleased moan. “ _More_.”

Alec waited a second before pushing in deeper. Magnus winced a little at the burn of the stretch but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that shot through his entire body. His heart stuttered and pounded with every feel of his cock rubbing against his walls.

“Oh god.” Magnus moaned. “God.”

“Color?” Alec asked, his voice strained.

“Gr-green.” Magnus said quickly. His eyes rolled in his head as Alec pushed in completely and settled in his tight heat. Magnus clenched involuntarily around the cock and was startled by the rough moan that came out of Alec.

“Mag-nus.” Alec whispered his name through heaving breaths. “Fuck…you feel so good.”

Magnus would have been extremely pleased with himself at that if he weren’t on the verge of losing his mind in his desire. “Alexander… _move_. Please.” It was too much but he needed _more_.

Fortunately, Alec listened to him. With a groan he slowly pulled himself out and plunged back in, in one solid motion.

“Ah!” Magnus cried out. His grip threatened to give out as his entire body moved with Alec’s.

Alec pulled back and in again, setting a constant pace of fast and at the same time slow. Magnus’ body rocked back and forth as he panted hard. His body was on fire and he thought nothing, felt nothing except the huge cock splitting him open over and over again.

After a few rapid thrusts, Alec placed his hands under his knees and pushed them further back towards his chest, stretching him impossibly more. He changed his angle a bit and with the new position, pushed deeper inside him. And hit his prostate head on.

Magnus made a soundless noise at the new shot of pleasure coursing through him. His heart and his mind stuttered to a halt and all he could feel was the spiking pleasure that came from deep inside of him. He cried out something incoherent and irrelevant as Alec hit his prostate over and over again.

Magnus was not sure he was even breathing anymore. His hands were somewhere near his legs or chest. He was glaringly aware of his blood rising and cresting in the bottom of his stomach. Desire roared through him and rose steadily with every strong thrust and slight touch. He was so fucking _close._

“Alexa-nder…” He breathed out, gazing up at him. “Clo-close…I am close.”

Alec’s face and neck were strung tight with sharp muscles popping out. His skin had a sheen of sweat to it and his eyes were reflecting the stark feelings in his own.

“Not yet.” He bit out, voice still clear and firm.

Magnus groaned, clenching his eyes shut at that.

“Look at me.” Alec ordered roughly.

Magnus panted and shuddered through another wild thrust, not completely hearing him.

“Magnus.” Alec said. “Look at me.” He repeated sternly again.

Magnus managed to open his eyes and found his gaze enraptured by his deep brown ones. They were so beautiful and deep, he could fall forever in their depths. He didn’t even realize when Alec had closed the distance between them before they were kissing. It was a direct contrast to the rapid strong thrusts as they slowly moved their lips over each other. Magnus’ arms moved on their own accords and slid around Alec’s necks, holding tightly on to him. His chest rubbed against Alec’s and his curling hair tickled his forehead.

He gasped soundlessly as Alec gripped his straining dripping cock. He slowly moved his hand in tandem to his rapid thrusts. It was enough for him to make him bring impossibly close to the edge. It was all too much.

“Alexander…” he pleaded against his lips.

“What do y-you want, Magnus?” Alec whispered.

“Let me come. Pl-please.”

Alec pulled back out and paused. He pressed one hard kiss to his lips and whispered to him, “Okay.” He drove straight back in again completely to the hilt. “Come for me, Magnus.”

Magnus unraveled with that. Alec swallowed his loud cry as he _finally_ let go and tipped over. He lost awareness of everything else but his frantic release as it tore out of him. It had never been this huge. Magnus’ ear rung with a buzz as he rode wave upon wave for so long that he was pretty sure he drifted at some point.

Alec’s familiar voice that had tethered him throughout brought him back.

“Magnus.” It still sounded far way.

“Hmmm.” He managed.

There was a short chuckle. “Come on. Come back to me.”

“Where are you?”

“Right here.”

Magnus came to, to a comforting warmth and a solid weight beside him. He sighed as he started to finally feel his body. It was tingling pleasantly in the aftermath of what was his biggest one yet. The thought made his face go warm and he snuggled in deeper into whatever he was leaning at.

“Hey…” The voice called out softly to him. “How are you feeling?”

Magnus smiled a little giddily. “Like I am floating.”

A hand gripped his arms and pushed him back a little. Magnus protested. “I know. Just let me take a look at you.”

“I think you have done more than just taking a look.” Magnus said. He blinked to move the blurriness out of his gaze and looked at Alec sitting close to him.

“I did, didn’t I?” Alec said, lips quirking up in a smile. He pressed a gentle finger under his eye. “Honestly though, does anything hurt?” he asked seriously.

Magnus took in a deep breath and let it out. “No.” he said. “I am fine.”

“Okay.” Alec said, nodding and looking relieved. “Good.”

“I can barely feel my body though.” He said. “Is it still attached to me?”

“Gorgeously so.”

Magnus’ heart fluttered. “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah,” Alec trailed off. He was half lying sideways beside Magnus, still naked’. His face was glowing and his hair was mussed in what Magnus could only term as adorable. “Magnus…you are welcome to stay the night. You are wiped out and I think you should just stay here and regain your strength.”

Magnus blinked. He hadn’t even thought ahead. He wouldn’t be able to stand let alone walk in his state. And the thought of leaving Alec now didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t know where that feeling was coming from but he didn’t want to ponder about that now. That was for later, when the morning came. Right now all he wanted was right here with him.

“Okay.” Magnus said softly. “I think I will stay here. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Alec’s face looked more relieved than he thought. “I am glad you’re staying.”

And he did look glad. Magnus looked at his pleased and satisfied face with the little smile and stored it away in his mind. There were a lot of moments since he had met him that first night stored away in that little space of his. He didn’t yet know what he was going to do with them. But he was happy to have had them. He was content and satisfied now like he had never been before.

And with a start, Magnus realized that he was looking forward to more of this. More of the mind blowing experiences to store away in his mind. More of the scorching touches and dizzying kisses.

And most of all, more of the person lying beside him, gazing at him in the way that made him feel more conflicted and peaceful than he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

 

TBC

 

FIND ME ON [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/?hl=en)


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slightly later than 24 hours I know but something came up and I couldn't post quickly.   
> But it's here nowww. Really hoping you guys like the turn I took in this chapter with their relationship. About how it's going to be.  
> And also more smut! Short but...its smut so there's really no complaining
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Happy Reading <3

Magnus woke up with a start. It was dark around him. Dark and unfamiliar. His chest was tight and there was a faint scent of smoke that disappeared as soon as he registered it. The nightmare slowly drifted away from him taking all of his memories with it. But he didn’t need it. He already knew what it had been. He was only surprised it had been this mild compared to the sweaty mess he is all the other times.

Magnus blinked a couple of times as he tried to see his surroundings. He was definitely not in his bed. Or even his home. He made to move when he was abruptly stopped by something laying heavily over him. His eyes widened as memory hit him.

Alexander. He was in his home, in his bed. His back was pressed lightly against a hard familiar chest and there was an arm resting over him. He breathed in the musky scent and felt the comforting warmth enclosing him. He was so comfortable in the position he was in that he would have easily drifted back to some more semi peaceful sleep.

But instead he slowly moved out of the light embrace and off the bed. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he instantly missed his warm cocoon. He gazed at the man sleeping peacefully on the bed, covers thrown haphazardly over him. His face was free of the shadows and the lines that he was usually marred with. It glowed in the dim darkness. Magnus itched to trace that smooth skin under his eyes and sweep the curls over his forehead. Instead he curled his fingers and moved out of the room.

The cold air on his skin made him aware that he was naked except for his boxers. He scrunched his face as little bits of memories formed a picture of what exactly had happened before he woke up. Magnus hadn’t had any energy left to get up or move from the bed. Alec had promised to whip up some dinner for them to eat in bed with an amused expression on his face. Magnus had managed to walk till the bathroom to at least clean himself because he had been filthy. Alec still hadn’t been back when he had finished and he had thought about going out to help him. But the bed, as messy as it was, still looked very comfortable and he had lied down to catch a small nap. Only to wake up directly hours later. A quick look at the watch told it was it was still a little time before sunrise.

The thought of food made his stomach rumble. He hadn’t eaten since late evening yesterday. He looked around to check the small yet furnished apartment and walked towards what looked like the kitchen. A t-shirt was lying on a chair and he quickly put it on. Alec’s t-shirt reached just below his boxers and the sleeves were too loose but it smelt like him and it was more comfortable than most of his expensive shirts.

Magnus rumbled around in the kitchen, trying to see in the dark. At the end, he found a bowl in the microwave heaped with cold spaghetti. He thought of reheating it but he was too hungry and lazy to do it. Besides, he didn’t want to wake up Alec with the noise. Not yet.

Carrying the bowl and a glass of water, he made his way outside. Surprised his eyes caught a small balcony kind of place with the fire escape. There was a chair and a small table squeezed in the small place. It looked heavenly, especially when he caught the view.  The sky was dark but there was enough light spread around that he could see the far away horizon and the many buildings lined up with long winding roads as far as the eye could see. It wasn’t at a great height but Magnus felt like he was secluded in a private place far above from everyone.

He sat down on the soft chair and breathed in the fresh air. It was cold but Alec’s thick t-shirt warmed him enough. He took a bite of the spaghetti and involuntarily moaned at the good taste. He hadn’t known how hungry he was until he had that little bite. Soon, he was wolfing down the food with the amazing view in front of him as time passed quietly around him.

“I wondered if you had run off.”

The voice came directly from behind him. Magnus jerked around and his hands went up in a defensive position instinctively. He hadn’t heard or felt anything until that voice had snapped him out of his stupor.

“Alec.” He breathed out through his pounding heart as he came face to face with him leaning casually against the small entrance. His face showed signs of sleep and his hair was all mussed up.

“You would look more threatening if you weren’t in my T-shirt.” He said, lips quirking in a small smile.

“Uh..yeah.” Magnus said a little sheepishly as he dropped his hands. “I just found it outside, Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Alec shook his head. “You look really…cute in that.”

Magnus raised his brow. “Cute?”

“Yeah. And totally ravishing, if I might add.” His eyes darken as he razed them over him.

Magnus felt his cheeks redden as he folded his hands over his chest. “Thank you. I guess.” He said slowly. “I am sorry if I woke you up.” He continued quickly.

“No no.” Alec shook his head. “I had to go to the bathroom. Didn’t see you anywhere. I thought you had left or something.” He said with a little uncertainty on his face.

“Well, I had planned to.” Magnus said jokingly. “But the spaghetti stopped me. You didn’t feed me anything last night.” He shrugged.

“That spaghetti was hot and fresh when I brought it to you in bed last night.” Alec said with a huff. “But you had already drifted off.”

“Whose fault was that?” Magnus muttered.

“Mine.” Alec said with a cheeky grin. “Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.” Magnus shot back.

Alec motioned towards him. “Can I join you in there?”

Magnus looked around himself. “Of course. But you have to find a place because I am not leaving my seat.”

Alec chuckled. “Okay.” He quickly climbed a step on the fire escape and sat down. He looked down at Magnus and continued. “I take it you like my little abode.”

Magnus moved his chair till he was facing inside the house and Alec. “It’s really beautiful. And surprisingly quiet.”

“It gets a little noisy during the day.” Alec said. “I like to stay up here late at night and early mornings. When there’s no one around me and I can gaze up at the stars in the sky.”

“Sounds poetic.” Magnus commented. “But true nonetheless.”

Alec nodded. “It’s my secret place. Quite literally. I bought this small apartment with my own money when I first started my business. My main penthouse is a little farther away from here.” He said. “I brought you here because this was just…closer. And I like it here more than I do there.”

“Oh.” Magnus said sheepishly. “I figured. Someone as rich as you would own at least one pool in his house.”

“Trust me, this small balcony is better than any house or a pool you will find.”

“Oh I know.” Magnus chuckled. He waited a beat. “You really are something else, Lightwood.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” Alec smiled.

It grew silent for a moment, the sound coming from the wind around them and their slow breaths. Magnus gazed up at Alec who was looking out at the sky that was slowly lightening up with every minute. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked under the night sky.

“Last night.” Magnus started as he remembered suddenly. “The club. How did you find me? I mean, how were you there?”

Alec’s face darkened a little. “Pure luck.” He said. “One of my colleague owns the club. I was there to have a look around because I was thinking of buying it.”

“Oh.” Magnus said softly. Then he grimaced as the events came back to him. “I was an idiot. I never should have gone there.”

“He will be taken care of. He won’t pull that shit with anyone else ever again.” Alec promised.

“That’s twice now that you have caught me in a mess like that.” Magnus said. “I am usually more…cautious.” He grimaced.

“Promise me you won’t make those mistakes again and I’ll believe you.” Alec said lightly but his gaze was serious.

Magnus let out a breath. “I promise. I will be more careful.” He shivered a little as cool air breezed around him.

“You should come inside. It’s getting cold.” Alec said, looking at him.

Magnus bit his lip. “I think I should leave now.”

There was beat of silence. Magnus didn’t dare look at Alec. He couldn’t.

“Do you regret last night?” Alec asked quietly.

This time he looked at him. He needed him to see that he was being honest when he said, “No. Not at all.”

“I guess I fell a little short then.” He said lightly.

Magnus shook his head. “No. You were…” _the best I have ever had_ , his mind supplied but he couldn’t say that. “You were amazing.”

Alec turned away to look at the sky which was slowly starting to light up. It was a gorgeous view but for Magnus it was still less beautiful than Alec. And didn’t that just make him feel more awful considering what he was doing. He waited as Alec seemed to be deep in thought, his face betraying nothing he was feeling as usual.

“I want to go out with you.” Alec said suddenly, turning his gaze back to him.

Magnus blinked. “What?”

“I want more of this. More of you.” Alec said. He said it so casually and honestly that it took a minute for Magnus to grasp the full meaning of it. He had anticipated something like this but he had not been prepared for him to just say it outright.

Magnus sighed. “Alec…”

“Last night was beyond anything I have ever felt.” Alec continued as if he hadn’t heard him. His tone was still so honest and clear in its meaning. “I have never felt more out of control than with you.”

Magnus’ breath hitched at that. “And that’s a good thing?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” Alec said with a small quirk of his lips. “You can’t deny we would have some _really_ amazing sex.”

Magnus couldn’t help his own smile. “Obviously.” He commented. Then with another sigh, “But are you okay with just sex?” he didn’t say how he himself wasn’t okay with that but he didn’t need to.

“No.” Alec said. “I want more.”

“I can’t.” Magnus said heavily, looking away from him.

“Why not?” He didn’t sound accusing. “I know it’s not because you are not attracted to me. I know you are.”

“It’s not as simple as that.” Magnus said. “You don’t _know_ me. You don’t know anything about me.”

“Do _you_?” Alec shot back. “Isn’t that how it works? Where we get to know each other?”

“You will not like what you find.” Magnus whispered softly. He didn’t know why he was being so honest with him, but he just knew he had to.

There was another beat of silence. Magnus still couldn’t look at him instead focusing down at his hands, feeling the turmoil of emotions in him. He heard some shuffling and stiffened as he saw Alec get down from where he had been sitting. Was he going to leave now?

But instead he covered the short distance between them and came to kneel on the ground in front of him.

“Look at me.” Alec said, his voice soft yet firm. There was no denying that voice.

Magnus turn his gaze to him and his heart sped faster at the look in his eyes. So deep and filled with something so strong it threatened to sweep him away. His expression was open and honest.

“I don’t know what it is that haunts you so much.” He whispered. “But I can honestly tell you that, at this moment I don’t _care_ about it. Whatever it is will not change what I want. Which is you.” He paused to let that sink in. And then, “Will you please give me a chance to prove this to you?”

Magnus let out a ragged breath and tried hard to control the emotions raging in him. But he was sure the conflict played out on his face. Or else how would this man know just the right things to say?

Magnus swallowed hard. “I would call you naive but…”

“I prefer adventurous.” Alec commented. “I have a feeling you are a risk worth taking, Magnus.”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at the simple yet devastating words, especially for him. He cleared his throat to hide the overpowering emotions and said lightly, “Now that’s just flattery.”

Alec smiled. “Anything to get a handsome man like you to go out with me.” He said casually.

Magnus bit his lip. If anything, Alec was persistent. “I can’t promise you a lot of things. I can’t stay up to your expectations.” He said.

“All of that is overrated anyway.” Alec shrugged. “We can go as slow as you want.” He continued seriously.

“And you will be okay with that?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. “As long as I am the only one, I am okay with anything. I won’t share you.”

It was a miracle how easy these words came to him. Simple enough but their effect was, for the lack of better words, _overwhelming_. God, Magnus was so screwed. He had been since the moment he walked in the room.

“Don’t worry. I don’t have any potential handsome suitors lined up for me.” Magnus said, smiling a little. “You are the only stubborn and persistent one.”

“Glad to hear it.” Alec said, smiling back. “I have to say, I am usually not on this side of things. I have never had to work this hard before. It’s…enlightening.”

Magnus couldn’t help the laugh this time. “Awfully confident, aren’t you?”

“I have my moments.” Alec grinned. His smile was so mesmerizing that Magnus could look at it all the time.

“I think I have said it before but…you really are something else.” Magnus said, gazing at him with the smile still on his face.

“And so are you.” Alec said. “There’s something special about you. About… _us_. I intend to find out what.”

Magnus internally sighed. If Alec continued like this, he was going to be a mess long before they even started. Thankfully he didn’t have to answer now as Alec slowly stood up. He had to crane his neck up since he was so tall and strong and now he was shivering for an altogether different reason.

“Will you come in now then?” Alec asked, holding out his hand to him.

Magnus looked at the offered hand which stood for so much more than it was. He didn’t know how or why he had ended up in this little balcony with this gorgeous man willing to be with him. Maybe it was some kind of fate or maybe it was a chance encounter. But he was here and now it was up to him to decide how it would play out further. He could say no and walk out and it would be the right thing to do for the both of them.

Or he could take that hand and he could start something new and different and unknown. It was far from the right thing to do. But, maybe just this one time he could listen to his heart. Maybe this one time, he could do this because it is what he really _wanted_.

Magnus placed his hand in his and gripped it tight. He looked up at Alec and smiled softly. And simply said, “Yes.”

* * *

 

They ended up in bed again.

In hindsight it might have seemed like a bad idea since it was a contrast to taking it slow and a hundred different reasons. But neither of them could resist that spark between them which had been ignited last night. And was far from dwindling down.

If there was one thing that Magnus was confident about, then it was how glorious and right it felt to have that gorgeous body hovering over him, dark eyes now shining with deep desire pining him to the bed. They were back to the same place they had been few hours ago. But this time, it was a tad different. There was an underlying sense of excitement and satisfaction to the way they gazed and felt each other. Magnus had no place in his mind to think about consequences or right and wrong, not when every part of him readily agreed to everything that Alec gave him.

“Does this count as taking it slow?” Alec asked breathlessly, enveloping him completely with his warmth.

“Absolutely.” Magnus said equally breathless as he tugged him down close to him.

But Alec held on. He swept a gentle hand down his face as he asked in a serious tone, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Magnus saw the tiny bit of insecurity on his face and he internally cursed himself for putting it there. He lifted his own hand and placed it on his cheek. “I want this. I want _all_ of it.” He said assuredly.

Alec’s face spilt in his familiar smile again. “Okay.”

“Besides, it would be a _sin_ not to take advantage of your talented body.” Magnus quipped lightly.

“It really would be.” Alec grinned. That smug confident look was back on his face.

Magnus chuckled. “Are you going to keep talking or are you going to do something with it?” He winked.

Magnus shivered as Alec’s face deepened with desire and his eyes shone with it. His heart was already beating hard against his chest and his body was alight with excitement and something more.

“Oh I am definitely going to do something.” Alec promised. He leaned down, bringing their faces just inches apart and whispered softly, “Let’s just hope you are up for it.”

Instead of answering, Magnus closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. It was all the consent Alec needed as he readily responded to him and kissed him back. Magnus would never tire of this feeling when they kissed. It was more than words would justify. It was all just the feeling of having it all and yet wanting so much more. Alec kissed with passion and just the right amount of control and Magnus had no problem yielding under him.

The kiss quickly deepened and quickly turned hot and scorching. There was a sense of urgency this time, to have more and to feel more. To be hard and fast.

With his hands under his own command this time, Magnus could finally feel that glorious naked skin. He pressed them against his hard chest and slowly moved down his back as Alec attacked his neck with bites and kisses. He readily arched into him, his mouth parting in a moan.

“Ah!” He cried out as Alec bit down hard on a spot on his neck. Pain dissolved into dizzying pleasure and kept him begging for more. His wandering hands crept further down his back and found the tight muscles of his ass. He squeezed in response as Alec bit down on his neck again.

“Fuck.” Alec groaned roughly at that. He pushed downward and let out another loud groan as their cocks rubbed together.

Magnus’ fingers curled tightly into Alec’s skin at the electric touch. He arched wantonly into it. “Alexander…ah!” he cried out again. “Now. Fuck me now.”

Alec leaned down and kissed him thoroughly before shifting away from him. Magnus watched him with dazed eyes as he bent down over the bed and shuffled for a moment. He came back up with the lube and a strip of condoms in his hands. He started to tear one when Magnus said quickly,

“No condom. I am clean.” He swallowed hard. “Just want to feel you.”

Alec’s eyes darkened more. “Me too. But are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Alec threw away the strip and moved over him with the lube. “Are you feeling okay from last night?” he asked.

Magnus nodded. “Yes. Just a little sore.” He quickly added as he saw his face shift with doubt. “But I can take it. Come on Alec, I am not made of fucking glass.”

Alec cupped his cheek. “Nothing matters to me more than making sure you are okay.” He said softly and clearly. “Whatever it may be.”

Magnus’ heart stuttered at that and he had to take a moment before he could answer. “I am okay.” It was all he could say.  But it was enough for Alec.

“Good.” He said and then moved down towards his crotch.

Magnus’ breath left in a rush as he felt his knees pushed apart and he was once again in the same open vulnerable position he had been just a few hours ago. There was something about lying spread apart and open like this under the piercing gaze of Alec that completely undid him.

“Ah…Alec.” He moaned as he felt a finger push inside of him. The skin felt a little raw but it felt more good than it hurt. He was already stretched enough from last night that Alec easily pushed two fingers inside. He scissored them, almost hitting his sweet spot. “Oh fuck… _Alec_.” He bit out, banging his head against the soft cushion. “I am re-ready. Please.”

Alec stretched him some more before pulling out. He moved up towards him and kissed him once. “Magnus.” he murmured against his lips.

“I am ready. Come on.” Magnus said, arching into him.

“I want you on top of me.” Alec whispered, gazing at him with eyes alight with desire. “Will you ride me?”

Magnus groaned in response. “God… _yes_.” As soon as the words were out, Alec flipped him over with surprising strength. Magnus was now lying on top him, bracing himself over his naked chest. “Oh..this is a beautiful sight.” He breathed out with a grin.

“I know.” Alec said grinning back at him. He thrust up once, pulling a moan out of Magnus. “Now come on. Ride me.”

Magnus shuddered at the mere words. He quickly shifted till he was hovering over Alec’s hard and ready cock. He splayed his hands over his chest and braced himself as he slowly started to move down on him. It sent a jolt through his system to have him enter inside him again. He held his breath as he slowly impaled himself on the hard cock.

“Ah…” He whispered a soundless moan.

“Easy. Breathe, Magnus.” Alec ordered softly, his hands a reassuring support around his hips.

Magnus let out a sharp breath as he pushed down and took in the last of it in one go. “Oh god!” he felt his body shuddering and his hands got shaky.

“Oh shit.” Alec groaned. His hands bit into his skin where he held him at the hips. “Magnus…you okay?” he managed to bit out.

“So green” Magnus panted. “Move with me.”

With that he pulled up and half a second later, Alec was thrusting up into him impaling him again. He cried out as sharp pleasure shot through him, making his head spin. It was so glorious.

They went from slow to fast in seconds and soon Magnus was meeting Alec’s rough and quick thrusts with his own rapid pace. He lean heavily on his chest to balance himself and the changed angle took him deeper inside him.

“Ah…oh fuck. Al-Alec.” Magnus panted, moving up and down in the hard thrusts.

“Mag-nus.” Alec’ voice was low and rough. “Come on. Faster.”

Magnus was hardly in control of his body. He could only feel Alec’s cock splitting him open over and over again. He felt his hands grip him more tightly around his hips and with their support, he lifted himself higher and pushed down hard to meet his thrust. It went deep, hard and fast. And directly towards his prostate.

“ _God_.” Magnus moaned out loud as blood rushed down his body and pleasure sparked through every nerve. He pushed down on the cock and felt it hit just the right spot again. And again. Sharp hard thrusts. Over and over again.

“So g-good. So good, Magnus.” Alec whispered roughly, his head thrown back.

Magnus’ fingers bit into the smooth skin under him as his head started to spin with the pleasure pooling deep inside him. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything except impaling himself on the hard cock and shuddering with every hit to his prostate. Something was shifting and creaking around him but he couldn’t hear anything beyond his own breathless moans and Alec’s rough breathing below him. His body shivered and his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt his pleasure start to mount.

“Alec…ah!” He cried out. “Cl-close. I am close.”

“Touch yourself.” Alec’s order pierced through the dizzying fog. “Come on.”

Magnus groaned in response as his hand moved and slowly gripped his cock. It unsettled his precarious balance but Alec’ grip was tight on him. And oh, the fire burned bright through him as his own touch sent a jolt of pure desire through his already ravaged body. He quickly moved his hand up and down his dripping cock as he bounced in the same motion on Alec’s.

“No-now. Can’t. Please.” Magnus shuddered.

“Come here.” Alec said roughly. “Kiss me.”

Magnus was bending down before he had even finished. He cried out as the angle changed but the pace didn’t. Alec swallowed half of his moan and kissed him hard. His hands moved over and gripped his ass as he continued thrusting into him. Magnus kissed back with vigor, his hands moving through his hair and tugging at the strands, earning a broken moan from Alec.

“Come on, Magnus.” Alec murmured against his lips. “Come on…Come with me.”

Magnus moaned loudly as he thrust in particularly hard. The kiss broke but he pressed his forehead to Alec and his hands gripped tightly around his neck. “ _Alexander_ …” he felt his stomach tightening.

“Yeah. Come for me… _Magnus_.” He whispered back to him, slamming hard one more time into him.

Magnus let loose with a loud shout. He lost his breath as his release hit him hard. He couldn’t feel anything except for the huge waves of pleasure crashing over him, threatening to completely take him under. He rode it out unseeingly.

Even when he came back to himself, Magnus still felt the remnants of it coursing through him. He shuddered and shivered through the last of it and finally lay limp on something warm and pleasant. It was moving up and down along with his own long breaths.

“Magnus…” The voice was very close.

“I am not moving.” Magnus breathed out.

“Not complaining. Let me…just-” There was shift and Magnus jerked a little as something pulled out of him.  Oh, he had forgotten about that. He immediately felt empty. “Hey..how you feeling?”

“You tell me first.” Magnus whispered, opening his eyes and trying to lift his head.

There was a small pause. Then, “I feel fucking amazing.”

“Yeah. Then you know how I feel too.”

There was movement again and Magnus felt himself slide down from the warm chest. He protested feebly.

“Just getting you in a comfortable place.” Alec said softly.

“I was in a comfortable place.” Magnus complained, finally looking at him at his side.

Alec chuckled. He brought him closer and Magnus automatically rested his head on his shoulder, hugging his side. “Is this a little better?”

Magnus pressed his head into the crook of his shoulder and placed his hand over his abdomen. He sighed softly. “A little. Yeah.” He said offhandedly but his small smile betrayed him.

Alec’s chest rose with steady breaths. He caressed a hand down his naked back. “I would rather we get cleaned up, but you have completely wiped me out.”

“ _You_ are saying.” Magnus scoffed. “I can’t feel my body. Again.”

“That was what I was aiming for.”

“You certainly aimed right.” Magnus said with a chuckle. “Let’s just not get out of this bed.”

 “Okay.” Alec said, tightening his hand around him. “As you wish.”

Magnus sighed contentedly as he burrowed closer. He was completely wiped out just as Alec and peaceful sleep crept at the edges.

Magnus closed his eyes and thought again about everything that had happened in just under a day. He couldn’t fathom completely what he was getting in here. But whatever it was, it strangely made him feel happier than he had in months. And hopeful. 

And for once in his life, he didn’t want to think ahead than the moment he was in now. He could figure everything out later.

* * *

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so the relationship begins. This is completely different from my last series, eh?  
> This time around, I just didn't want the 'getting into a consensual relationship' angst. Not saying that it will be all rainbows and sunshine. But its a good start. And Magnus got to ride Alec. So there's that ;)  
> Later chapters would reveal but I'll give an idea now as well...it's not just going to be BDSM sex between them. Majority will be yesss. But they will also have some normal sex like they did just now. Cause they are in a proper relationship (kinda)
> 
> Next part- delving more into their relationship (hint- date) and more regarding the Jonathan plot (hint- meh just misery really) 
> 
> Stay tuned. I will update it either before the new episode airs or after that. Don't want to coincide with the episode cause its already going to kill us very slowly and tortuously. 
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Eagerly waiting for those thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice? Hot? Cute?  
> I need to hear everything! Throw all kinds of judgments down below. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Lord know I need it.
> 
> Will post the next chapter here itself in the next 24 hours. SO STAY TUNED. It's still a series, just that this part has been divided in two chapters.
> 
> Please pretty please share your thoughts. I also need suggestions for future BDSM scenes. Tell me what y'all would like to see.
> 
> THAAANK YOU <3 <3


End file.
